Destiny: Path of Tomorrow
Destiny: Path of Tomorrow is a retro-inspired 8-bit "Metroidvania" game. It explains what happens between Destiny and it's upcoming sequel Destiny 2. It is a 2D Platforming game with a large open-world city and various collectibles and secrets to find. It was released August 24, 2015 on Wario Inc.World for the Nintendo Omega and 3DS. Wario Inc.World Description Gameplay TBA Story New Empire is thriving. The goverment has seen the help that "Supers" gave to cleaning up the city and have loosened their reign while the notorious Great Wreckers are wiped out. Anthony the young man who saved the city is now public as he goes to have a job at Doctor Bill Job's lab testing. Anthony comes to his first day of work to see Bill face-to-face. Even with Bill's "mad scientist" appearance nothing fazed the hero. Bill shows Anthony a small nanobot that feeds on a weak spider. Near death, it mutates into a hairy tarantula. Anthony is shocked and amazed as he leaves. Bill sees the nanobot(titled Zerobytes) and inspects it as the screen goes black. Meanwhile, Anthony hears about a bank robbing. After riding through the subway and fighting thugs he reached the bank. He climbed the floors to be knocked out by a gigantic thug. He wakes up hung upside down and escapes with his fire powers. After inspecting the place he was in he saw he was in an underground colony. Two guards come and Anthony shakes them off as nothing. He fights but is nothing compared to them and is knocked out. As he comes to a tall man greets him. The tall man introduces himself as Zen, the leader of Supers Underground. He explains that they are a group that want advanced rights over regular humans and to take over the world. Zen offers a chance to join their ranks, but Anthony declines and makes his escape. After fighting through and solving many puzzles in the near endless caves, Anthony reaches the streets. Anthony realizes that the good must stop Supers Underground from taking over. Anthony rushes over to Bill's Lab to see it has been destroyed. The hero finds Bill curled up in the fetal position crying. Anthony approaches him only to be attacked by Bill's Zerobyte form. After defeating him, the scientist returns to his normal form. Bill begs for a cure and gives the first part of the cure, a chemical called ZX Powerphaser, and a list of the 6 other parts. Anthony escapes before Bill turns. Realizing the grave danger of the Zerobytes, he sets out to find Elias his best friend to help him. Anthony turns everywhere to finally track down Elias to a bar in the outskirts of New Empire. Anthony learns that Elias is in some deep debts and ends up fighting a super powered large thug for a gang. With Elias's help, he defeats the thug and the two leave before the bar manager comes back. He comes back angrily, while the thug is really an undercover member of Supers Underground and reports that Anthony is off to find a cure for "Zerobytes". Zen grins evily to this news as the game goes back to the duo. The 6 pieces of the cure are a chemical that enables the ZX Powerphaser to work,Chemmax, a Chemmax filter, Recuperator, a machine that can revitalize the cured Bill, and 3 pieces of a chemically enhanced crystal named Crystalian to disactivate the part of his brain that is insane. Areas TBA Characters TBA Items and Upgrades TBA Trivia *The game went under the codename "Project Futa"(Which comedically meant something obviously wrong and was done as a mistake). Gallery TBA Category:Fan Games Category:Games